


Unholy, Dirty and Beautiful

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Begging, Come Sharing, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Snowballing, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 19:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: He's not a size queen, he's really not, but it's obvious that Jared's packing and Jensen wants all of it; in his mouth, filling up his hole, painting him with come.





	Unholy, Dirty and Beautiful

Jared is watching some baseball game, spread out all loose-limbed over the arm chair and Jensen cannot stop staring because the shorts Jared's wearing are riding up, exposing just a hint of his sac. It's tantalizing watching that piece of flesh as Jared adjusts in his seat, yells at the TV. Jensen is getting hard just thinking about what else is hiding under there.

He's not a size queen, he's really not, but it's obvious that Jared's packing and Jensen wants all of it; in his mouth, filling up his hole, painting him with come. 

Without giving himself time to think about, Jensen gets up, walks behind the couch, out of Jared's view, and strips himself naked. Then he stalks over so he's in front of the chair, rips Jared's shorts down and sits in his lap. 

"Err, hi?" Jared's eyebrows knit together in obvious confusion at this turn of events.

"Fuck me," Jensen demands as he circles his hips.

Jared's mouth opens and then closes. "This is a joke, right?"

"It's not a joke," Jensen answers immediately, grinding his ass down onto Jared's cock with a little whine. "Want it so bad."

"Uh." Jared's hands over just over Jensen's hips like he's not sure whether to push him away or pull him closer. 

"Please, please, please," Jensen pleads. 

He can feel Jared getting hard and it's making Jensen a bit frantic. If Jared doesn't fuck him, Jensen is pretty sure he's going to fall to pieces from want alone. His hips shift again so the head of Jared's cock catches on his rim. 

Jared tilts his head, bites his lip and then nods. His eyes flash and then he leans in to nip Jensen's ear. "Get yourself wet for me then."

"Oh, fuck," Jensen whimpers.

Just as he's willing himself to leave the warmth of Jared's lap to get lube, Jared grabs his hand and sucks Jensen's middle and index fingers into his mouth. He sucks them, flicks his tongue between them, drools all over them until they're completely coated in saliva before popping them out.

"C'mon, baby, get yourself all nice and wet for my cock."

Jensen reaches back and starts to finger himself open, smearing Jared's spit around the rim and up inside. He circles his hips, whimpers when he adds a second finger and then gasps as Jared starts to suck on his own fingers.

"Yeah, that's right," Jared encourages as he slides his middle finger in right behind Jensen's own fingers. "Open up for my big, fat cock."

"Fuck," Jensen whines as he fucks himself on their fingers. "Please fuck me, want you in me, please."

Jared slides his finger out tortuously slow and then spits on his palm, rubbing the saliva over his dick. The sight of it all hard and red and wet drive Jensen crazy and he slides his own fingers out, letting Jared guide himself right inside. He pauses with the head just stretching the rim, his hands holding Jensen in place, and smirks.

"You want it so bad, don't you, you little whore?"

All Jensen can really do in response is pant and try to move, to take more of Jared's cock inside of him. He makes a keening, desperate sound when Jared won't let him.

"Beg for it, slut," Jared growls in his ear.

"Fuck me, oh god, please, Jared. Want it so bad," Jensen cries out, his voice trembling as Jared slips the head of his cock past the rim.

"Gonna fuck you so hard. You gonna scream for me?"

And Jensen does scream because that's when Jared slams up into him while simultaneously yanking Jensen's hips down so he's buried balls deep. They stare at each other for a second before Jared grins evilly and leans back, folding his hands behind his head.

"Well, go on then," Jared drawls. "Ride my cock like a pretty little slut."

"Oh, god," Jensen whines.

He circles his hips before grabbing the back of the chair and slowly lifting himself up. When he feels the head of Jared's cock stretching his rim, he slams himself back down, letting Jared's balls slap him in the ass. He does it over and over again, panting and sweating and whining while Jared just watches him, his eyes dark in some strange cross between lust and amusement. 

"Mmm, that's nice." Jared circles his hips when Jensen's just about to slide back down his length. "Such a good little slut."

Without warning, he grabs Jensen's hips and completely takes over, forcing Jensen to bounce up and down on his cock while he slams up into him over and over again, brushing his prostate with nearly every stroke. It's too much, too hot and Jensen moans louder and louder until he comes, painting Jared's stomach and chest white.

"Such a whore, Jenny," Jared chuckles.

He lets go of one of Jensen's hips and gathers the come, scooping it up. His cock slips free and Jensen whines in protest until he feels Jared's come-coated fingers slipping up inside him. 

"Gonna get you wetter, gonna fuck you until you can't stand it."

Jensen moans, letting his head fall back as Jared slams back up inside him. He starts with slow, agonizing, teasing thrusts that make Jensen whine nearly continuously. Without warning, he pulls out, shoves Jensen over the coffee table and slams inside him again, fucking him harder and harder as sweat and momentum push Jensen and the table across the floor.

"Yeah, yeah, gonna come inside your hole. That what you want?"

"Yes," Jensen nearly screams, shifting his legs farther apart.

"Beg me for it," Jared demands, his voice low and dark.

"Please," Jensen gasps. "Come in my hole, fill me. Want it, want it so bad. Please, please…"

He trails off as Jared slides all the way out and whines instead. He feels something hot and wet hit his ass and then Jared is sliding back inside him, fucking in and out slowly as he pumps Jensen full of come. Jensen slides off the very edge of coffee table to the floor, his muscles too weak to hold him up anymore, and Jared follows him down, burying himself deep inside. 

Slowly, Jared pulls out and Jensen can feel the come leaking out of his hole, dripping onto his balls. He's sweaty and messy and he's never felt better, but Jared isn't done with him. 

"Got you nice and wet," Jared murmurs almost reverently, his finger brushing over Jensen's swollen hole. "Just wanna…"

The first touch of Jared's tongue against his skin makes Jensen jump in surprise but that quickly turns into a breathy moan. Jared is eating their come out of his ass with little cat-like licks, his huge hands spreading Jensen's cheeks wide. 

Jensen moans inarticulately as his fingers dig into the throw rug. He rolls his hips back with a little whine, wanting Jared's tongue deeper. Jared keeps going until it's almost painful and then he flips Jensen over onto his back like it's nothing and digs his fingers into Jensen's jaw so he's forced to open his mouth.

There's a flash of a wicked grin across his face before he leans closer and lets the come dribble over his lips and onto Jensen's tongue. His fingers relax on Jensen's face when Jensen reaches out to touch the tip of his tongue to Jared's. They tongue-fuck lazily, swapping spit and come with every pass into each other's mouths. Jensen moans and whimpers, his fingers reaching to play with the sticky mess of come on Jared's pubic hair. 

"My good little cock slut," Jared whispers between kisses. "You'll let me do anything I want to you, won't you?"

Jensen moans and grabs for Jared's cock, stroking him lightly, wanting him right now, again. Damn fucking right he'll do anything.


End file.
